I simply love you
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Simple, a crossover. But what if Tsuna, while falling in love with Kyoko, then he has to face problem about Haru? He protects Haru or not? Inspired from Dima Bilan's I simply love you (Ya prosto lyublyu tebya), and a prequel of Tears of Homs.
_**It happened before Dora-the-Kid's arrival to Syria…**_

* * *

#####

Syria…

 _"It is not really cool, don't you?"_

 _"How did you know? You did not even face a real test for over 50 minutes." Dora-the-Kid updated: "You should see our real faces after all of these…"_

 _"Actually I do know that. But if Tsuna were in your place, he would be unconscious immediately."_

 _"Tsuna?"_

 _"(He meant Tsuna, the future Vongola's boss.)" Nikov whispered, but Kiddo seemed to realize something. Yup…_

 _"Oh yes, so… HAH! You are mafia. But who the hell is Tsuna Vongola?"_

…

Even Dora-the-Kid asked that with an arrogant style, he suddenly remembered something…

* * *

#####

Vladivostok, Russia

 _Erenburg's Night Box…_

By rewarding a trip to Vladivostok, Tsunayoshi went to the Russian Far East, alongside with Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Kyoya and Yamamoto. For fun, they made a trip through all Vladivostok, including visit the Russian Pacific Fleet. After a trip, both of them moved back for dinner in Vladivostok before they could enter the Night Box.

Вечерняя грусть в окно постучит ко мне.

Но я не боюсь, я сам ее звал к себе.

О, как высоко и как независимо

Летает любовь, прописная истина.

( _Evening sorrow knocked on my window_

 _but I'm not afraid I invited him by myself_

 _how high and how freely_

 _love flies, the truism._ )

To be honest, the Night Box was owned by Timoteo's friend. But even Timoteo's friend owned it, his "friend" seemed to be not friendly at all.

"Woooow, Erenburg's Night Box."

"Sure it is. Do you wanna play?" Gokudera laughed as Yamamoto and Kyoya in order to make fun. Kyoko and Haru gathered together as Tsuna just stood there.

Too many people were dancing here…

"Wow, they both looked like gothic…"

As he could see, the people in here gathered with dance and joy like he saw. But the most noticed scene for him, was the moment when he saw Kyoko Sasagawa. Oh, Kyoko is always on his heart…

"Wow…"

Kyoko was not so beauty or cute, neither Haru. But only Kyoko's existence also made him feel better. So he tried to come closer to Kyoko, but some Russian teenagers looked at him with a laugh…

"Хахаха, посмотрите на это немой!" ( _Hahaha, look at that dumb!_ )

Oh dear, No-Good Tsuna again. He always got hit from some Russian teenagers, they were even intended to let their hands slap Tsuna's face. Oh dear, Tsuna loved Kyoko but to prove himself from the others was not easy at all. Those Russian counterparts seemed to underestimate him.

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой,

Но не обмани меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой.

Не останови меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

( _I just love you_

 _I just run after you_

 _but do not cheat me_

 _I don't know another love._

 _I just love you_

 _I just run after you_

 _but do not cheat me_

 _I don't know another love._ )

Haru and Kyoko kept their joy and fun, they seemed to easily joining the group of people better than Tsuna. Tsunayoshi felt that he needed more strength, but when Reborn wasn't there, how could he be?

"Man, I miss Reborn…"

Seeing that fact, Haru Miura – who fell in love with Tsuna for a long time – thought he wanted to do something private, so she told Kyoko something. Kyoko understood, as Haru left the place for a while. Haru came to Tsuna…

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Well, I think… where is Kyoko? I want to do something with her. Please, keep it private."

Tsuna begged Haru, his head bowed down. Haru felt that Tsunayoshi have some problem, so she allowed Tsuna to go. She said that she would come back and bringing something to drink. Now, only Tsuna and Kyoko…

Рождает тепло живое дыхание,

Но как тяжело от непонимания.

Закрою глаза я, чтобы расслабиться,

Скупая слеза по сердцу прокатится.

( _Rapid breathing generates heat_

 _But how heavily from misunderstanding_

 _I close my eyes to calm down_

 _Stingy tear runs down through the heart_ )

Those Russian boys and some Russian mad girls got few notice on Kyoko…

Meanwhile, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoya seemed to be drunk. They just played with two Russian teenagers: Yevgeni and Adam. Although they couldn't communicate due to different language, they did not consider it a major problem.

"Я люблю японский народ!" ( _I like Japanese people!_ )

"停止しない、男！" ( _Do not stop, men!_ )

There, Haru went in…

But with Kyoko, she just knew that Tsuna came to her. Tsuna tried to confess her…

"Kyoko, I really… really like to dance… but… can you help?"

"Oh, I see… Maybe I can help." Kyoko showed her condolence, as she slowly grabbed his hand. Her right hand grabbed his left hand, as they moved peacefully. Sometimes they felt like they had strength. Tsuna and Kyoko…

"Tsuna, your focus… is so amazing."

"Thanks. I like your move as well. Beautiful moves."

Tsuna and Kyoko just looked on their eyes, they went, they shook, they touched on each others. But both of them looked like real couple. Some Russian boys really got mad.

"Черт, я ненавижу это." ( _Damn, I hate that._ )

It was very warm…

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой.

Но не обмани меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой,

Не останови меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

( _I just love you_

 _I just run after you_

 _but do not cheat me_

 _I don't know another love._

 _I just love you_

 _I just run after you_

 _but do not stop me_

 _I don't know another love._ )

It would be okay on that day for Tsuna…

Kyoko looked on his eyes, she found something… Tsuna was totally only watching her. She almost recognized on her heart that, Tsuna was about to be in…

…love…

…yes, in love. Tsuna wanna be in love forever… with her…

Kyoko did not say anything… They just kept dancing as raising legs or moving circle…

…

…

…

"Tsuna! We have a problem!" Gokudera cried. Tsuna suddenly stopped and he had to move out! Oh my God…

"Я сказал я не может говорить на вашем языке! И нет никакого больше вина или Пепси!" ( _I said I can't speak your language! And there is no more wine or Pepsi!_ )

"しかし、あなたが持っている！そして、あなたもあなたのものでは持っています…" ( _But you have! And you even have in yours…_ )

"Я сказал нет! **Нет** **,** **нет** **!** " ( _I said no!_ _ **No is No!**_ )

It was Haru Miura! She was quarreling with the bartender of the Box. He did not speak Japanese, as Haru didn't understand Russian. Because of this, Tsuna must have to go. To stop the fighting between them.

"Guys, please calm down…"

"He hid Pepsi!" Haru told to Tsuna, but her Japanese caused trouble to the bartender, who wore like a riot fighter. The bartender refused Haru's request, so Tsuna convinced her. But Haru, she surprisingly…

"TAKE THIS!"

She threw a cup of water into the bartender's face. Totally got wet, the bartender got angered, he insulted, he screamed in Russian.

At that moment, Dora-the-Kid was inside the bar. He saw them…

"Who are those kids?"

"Gothic kids never wore like preparing for a love party."

"Really?"

"Sure."

But Kiddo received a call from the owner. He had a trade with him too…

Земля дрожит, слетев с орбит

И я кричу тебе - "Постой!"

Сверкаю гром, горю огнем.

И гаснут звезды над Москвой.

Как свет звезды сверкаешь ты.

Все остальное - ерунда!

Не важно, не важно.

( _The earth shakes flew down from orbit_

 _And I scream to you: «Stop!»_

 _I'm thundering, I'm aflame with fire_

 _And the stars fade over Moscow_

 _Like starshine sparkling you_

 _Everything else - nonsense_

 _It is not important, it is important._ )

And so be it, Tsuna had to hug her out. But the bartender thought they were related, so he called security. Two men, with another one arrived. It was Dora-the-Kid that day.

They both carried and pushed Haru Miura and Tsunayoshi Sawada out from the Box. Kyoko wanted to stop them but she couldn't. Both of them were children of the owner – Valentin and Aleksandr – the guards of the Box and practiced in gym (16 and 15), except for Kiddo. Valentin has red hair like Enma, and fat; while Aleksandr is bald. They then slapped to Haru's face, scolded in Russian. Haru seemed not easily gave up, she pushed and spitted to the elder son. But they brutally beat her back. Dora-the-Kid just watched.

"Huh?"

Tsuna, even he loved Kyoko more, but by somehow, he found that he was guilty for letting them beat Haru. So he began to fight back. He must save Haru. He bang Aleksandr's face at first. He did not use his power…

"GO AWAY FROM HARU!"

"You want it?" Valentin was really angry: "You know Russians are best known as proud fighters?" No explain, Valentin quickly punched on Tsuna's face. Tsuna fought by another hit into Valentin's stomach, but Aleksandr quickly smashed into Tsuna's chest. The clash seemed giving more advantage for the Russian brothers. They soon beat up Tsuna. Tsuna did not say anything, he just ate their beats.

Haru, seeing Tsuna, she knew why. So she tried to stop the Russian brothers, by taking Valentin out. Aleksandr turned his eyes, he looked to Haru, wanna beat them all, but Kid told them to go back the Box. These Russian boys were really scary.

"Tomorrow… you will be banned from coming to our Box!"

Valentin yelled before he shut the door. Under the heavy rains, Haru Miura came to him. Tsuna looked like just fighting, but he had so many of punches and hits on his face. As for result, his nose's bleed… His face got some few scarves…

"My… fault… Tsuna, it is my fault… Please… Are you okay?" Haru asked.

Tsuna rose up from the fight, he had saved Haru from it, why? He never fell in love to Haru but for Kyoko; but something powerful that took him to do this.

But Tsuna, now only wore a clothes when he was in Namimori Middle School, he quickly threw Haru's hand away…

"Go away from me!"

He walked out from the Box at rains. Lonely and pains. Haru just walked slowly to him, with full of her…

…

Meanwhile, after it, Gokudera, Takeshi and Kyoya continued to play. Kyoko did not want to tell them that Haru and Tsuna were all kicked out from the Box.

…

After the fight…

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой.

Но не обмани меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

Я просто люблю тебя,

Я просто бегу за тобой,

Не останови меня,

Не знаю любви иной.

( _I just love you_

 _I just run after you_

 _but do not cheat me_

 _I don't know another love._

 _I just love you_

 _I just run after you_

 _but do not stop me_

 _I don't know another love._ )

Haru just watched Tsuna, but she seemed to be really sad. What had she done?

Tsuna had to leave the Box…

Now, she only sat behind him, Tsuna did not even notice on her. They were in the park, under the rains…

And, so be it, Tsuna also felt… did he act too harsh and too avoiding about Haru? Tsuna turned his head back…

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Well… actually, I… I apologize for my actions…"

"No… actually, I have to apologize… because of my fault… you have to leave the Box…" Haru's eyes watered for some reason, but this reason answered all.

"No no, please… It was… I have failed to protect you… It was my fault." Tsuna said like he was checking back what everything he had done in pains. Tsuna and Haru sat in two different chairs at the park: Tsuna in front of, Haru behind. But seeing Haru like that, Tsuna also shared the same…

"Please, don't cry. You are a good girl." Tsuna claimed: "I know Kyoko, my life, is sometimes, for Kyoko and might be always for Kyoko, but if you are in danger… I swear… I will not leave you… I swear…"

And then, in the cold weather of Russian Siberia, Tsuna watched Haru's face. Haru just stopped to cry, then Tsuna…

He touched his lip to… Haru…! Tsuna touched his lip into Haru's lip…

Не останови меня

 _(but do not stop me)_

…

Of course, Dora-the-Kid did not notice this cause the rains had forced him to stay inside, but Kiddo saw something special from Tsuna…

"Weird, the boy I just saw had something…"

* * *

#####

Current…

Syria…

When Kid was in a moment of mention, he had known that his job was back… after killing jihadists…

 _"Hey, can you… help me for something?" Dora-the-Kid made a sudden question. He did still know about what happened before the fight. Both Nikov and Reborn just stayed calm, meaning "yes". Kiddo quickly returned to the mansion's left bedroom's window, while Nikov and Reborn followed behind. Before that, he returned to Aziz's body, took the car's keys._

Kid, alongside with Reborn and Nikov both later went out with a girl on their car…

But Kiddo seemed to remember it…

The boy he met…

…

…

…

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada_


End file.
